Indolence
by JessSwann
Summary: Post CoBP, en manque de reconnaissance de la part de son équipage, Jack décide de rendre visite à Sao Feng. Ma version des raisons de l'aversion que Feng voue à Jack Ecrit pour le concours péché capitaux sur le thème : paresse


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou à tous, voici une petite histoire plus légère sur nos pirates ! Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Indolence**

Sao Feng, Seigneur des Mers de Chine, ferma les yeux de bien être alors que des nuées envahissaient l'espace où il se tenait.

« Plus de vapeur. » Marmonna-t-il.

Une nouvelle salve d'air chaud vint lui chatouiller les narines et le pirate poussa un grognement satisfait. Il lui semblait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se rassasier de la détende bien heureuse que les fumées chaudes offraient à ses muscles endoloris.

« Seigneur Feng ? Jack Sparrow est ici et il demande à vous parler.

- Plus tard, » souffla Feng, les yeux à demi clos.

Une voix aux accents railleurs stoppa net les efforts qu'il faisait pour se détendre.

« Bugger, tu comptes te faire cuire comme un crabe ma parole et c'est CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow.

- Que viens-tu faire ici Jack ? » Soupira Feng.

Le pirate avança vers lui, agitant ses dreadlocks.

« Excellente question l'ami ! En fait si je suis ici c'est précisément pour te rendre service. »

Surpris, Sao Feng le regarda avec méfiance.

« Voilà qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes Jack que veux-tu en échange ?

- Vraiment Feng, je te trouve injuste ! Comme si je t'avais déjà menti !

- Ta vie entière est un mensonge Jack… »

Le pirate réfléchit puis sourit.

« C'est vrai… Mais cette fois mon ami, cette fois je me prépare à te dire la vérité… »

Sao Feng réprima un bâillement.

« Alors dis la et va-t'en.

- On peut pas parler ailleurs ? Demanda Jack qui transpirait.

- Non. »

Jack soupira outrageusement puis se décida à reprendre la parole.

« Voilà, comme tu le sais, j'ai récupéré la pièce que possédait la précédente Seigneur des Caraïbes et en ma qualité de Seigneur de la Confrérie, je

- Don Rafael est mort ? »

Jack se crispa.

« Depuis longtemps et après lui sa nièce qui m'a cédé sa pièce de huit.

- Certaines femmes ne savent vraiment pas ce qu'elles font, commenta Feng.

- Bref, j'ai en ma possession une carte ou plutôt la moitié d'une carte, susceptible de mener à un fantastique trésor et

- Tes histoires farfelues ne m'intéressent pas.

- Ton oncle possède une grande collection de cartes, laisse-moi juste les consulter, si la moitié manquante s'y trouve on fait soixante-quarante.

- Soixante pour moi bien sûr. »

Jack le regarda, outré.

« Non pour moi ! Après tout c'est ma carte et mon idée !

- Mais sans ma carte tu ne pourras rien faire donc…

- La moitié chacun ? » Proposa Jack.

Feng fit signe à l'une de ses esclaves d'augmenter la vapeur et ferma les yeux.

« Montre ta carte. »

Jack sourit et écarta les bras dévoilant un parchemin déchiré et taché à de nombreux endroits. Feng plissa les yeux avant de renoncer à en savoir plus.

« D'accord Jack. Nous nous rendrons ce soir chez mon oncle et nous verrons s'il possède la moitié manquante. Si c'est le cas, quelque uns de mes hommes t'accompagneront pour chercher le trésor. »

Jack le fixa.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Feng leva un sourcil paresseux.

« Parce que maintenant il temps de se reposer et de méditer. Assis. »

()()

Une heure se passa ainsi. Jack ne cessait de parler, mettant en pelote les nerfs de Feng qui, finalement, n'y tint plus.

« Tais-toi…

- C'est que je commence à avoir soif et… »

Feng soupira alors que la migraine commençait à poindre dans son crâne.

« Tu es certain que ça ne peut pas attendre ? Plus de vapeur !

- Sao mon ami, je t'assure que j'ai un besoin urgent et impérieux de boire. »

Feng poussa un soupir indolent et se redressa.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de venir, glissa Jack. Après tout, nous sommes dans ta forteresse, remplie de tes hommes et je suis seul… »

Feng hésita mais finalement la promesse du repos bien mérité l'emporta sur sa méfiance.

« Soit. » Céda-t-il en se recalant sur son siège.

Sans demander son reste, Jack sortit tandis que Feng savourait le calme retrouvé et fermait les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, il profiterait peut être de quelques minutes d'une sieste bien méritée. Un sourire aux lèvres à cette perspective, Feng fit signe à ses servantes qu'il voulait plus de vapeur.

()()

Une fois dehors, le pirate se dirigea droit vers la salle principale où Feng siégeait habituellement et fixa les gardes.

« Le Seigneur Feng m'a chargé de vous dire que vous deviez aller sécuriser le tunnel menant à l'entrée principale.

- Pourquoi ne nous le dit il pas lui-même ? »

Jack prit l'air embêté.

« Bah en fait, il est dans son bain de vapeur et…vous voyez... Il m'a demandé de venir vous prévenir. »

Les hommes sourirent et Jack prit l'air assuré.

« Allez. Obéissez. »

Le pirate les regarda se diriger vers l'extérieur et sourit.

« Imbéciles. » Marmonna-t-il avant d'avancer vers une extrémité de la pièce.

Là, il entreprit de soulever certaines des lattes qui constituaient le plancher.

« Allez, » chuchota t'il.

Gibbs, suivi par Anamaria et Cotton se glissèrent par l'ouverture ainsi pratiquée et Anamaria souffla.

« Il fait chaud…

- Remercie cet imbécile de Feng de se complaire dans ses bains de vapeur au lieu de te plaindre. » Rétorqua Jack.

Gibbs promena un regard méfiant autour de lui tandis que le pirate se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle.

« Allez, allez dépêchez.

- Jack qu'est ce qu'on est venu faire ici au juste ? » Demanda Gibbs.

Un sourire rusé éclaira le visage du pirate et il ouvrit une petite porte presque invisible.

« Ce qui nous amène Messieurs et Mademoiselle, c'est le trésor que Feng a dérobé à la Compagnie des Indes il y cinq jours et qui se trouve présentement ici ! » Déclama-t-il avec emphase.

Gibbs écarquilla les yeux devant les pierreries et autres sacs d'or qui se dévoilaient à eux.

« Donc tu veux dire, que si on est ici, c'est pour pirater un autre pirate ? »

Jack fit mine de réfléchir et sourit de nouveau.

« C'est exactement ça !

- Mais c'est pas, je sais pas, contraire au Code ? Demanda Gibbs.

- On s'en fiche, marmonna Anamaria qui, déjà au milieu de la pièce, s'emparait de tout ce qui tombait sous sa main.

- J'adore cette fille ! J'aurais du la prendre comme second, sourit Jack.

- Crève Jack, lui lança Anamaria tandis que Gibbs, philosophe, se baissait à son tour.

- Après tout puisque c'est là…

- De l'or sonnant et trébuchant vite gagné, plaisanta Jack.

- Feng ne risque pas nous surprendre ?

- Tu parles, je t' parie qu'il est endormi dans son bain de vapeur, ricana Jack non sans jeter un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la porte. Dépêchons quand même. » Ajouta t'il.

()()

Feng s'étira langoureusement et bailla avant de se redresser brusquement.

« Où est Sparrow ? »

Il se tourna vers l'une des servantes qui haussa les épaules.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ? S'inquiéta brusquement Sao.

- Deux heures Seigneur, » lui répondit obligeamment la fille.

Brusquement bien réveillé, Feng se précipita vers sa grande salle, le cœur battant. Là, son inquiétude redoubla en la découvrant déserte.

« Où sont passés les hommes qui devaient monter la garde ici ? »

Sa servante, Lian haussa les épaules.

« Va les chercher ! » Hurla Feng.

Sans attendre il se précipita dans la salle où il entreposait habituellement ses prises et un rugissement de rage lui échappa en la découvrant vidée de son contenu.

« Sparrow ! Comment ce rat a-t-il osé me voler pendant que je me reposais ! »

Feng avisa soudain un morceau de parchemin sur le sol et reconnut la moitié de carte que Jack lui avait présentée.

Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle menait à un trésor…

Merci pour tout Feng

Fou de rage, Feng se tourna vers les membres de sa garde que Lian était allée chercher.

« Il nous a dit que vous vouliez qu'on aille surveiller les portes… »

Feng inspira et saisit son sabre d'un geste preste.

« Depuis quand MES gardes obéissent ils à ce moins que rien de Sparrow ! Ragea-t-il avant de tuer l'homme le plus proche de lui.

- Mais Seigneur Feng, vous dormiez… » Osa relever un autre homme.

Furieux, Feng trancha la tête du malheureux et se tourna vers les autres.

« Je ne dormais pas ! Quand à cette histoire, si j'entends encore l'un d'entre vous y faire allusion, il finira comme ces deux-là, compris ? »

Un silence pesant salua ses paroles et Feng se tourna vers ses deux servantes.

« Lian, Park, suivez-moi, j'ai bien besoin de vous deux pour me détendre après ce que ce rat, ce voleur, ce mendiant de Sparrow a osé faire. »

Les deux servantes échangèrent un regard et maitrisèrent un fou rire à la vue de la fureur de leur maitre tandis que les hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de songer que si leur maitre avait été moins paresseux et avait accompagné Sparrow rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.


End file.
